The present invention disclosed herein relates to a non-point pollutant source treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to a non-point pollutant source treatment apparatus which is connected to inlet pipes of bridges, underground roadways, and roads, and filters and discharges rain water including pollutants emitted from vehicles and materials deposited on roads for a long time to prevent rivers from being contaminated.
Initial polluted rain water (hereinafter, referred to as ‘raw water’) in which various materials deposited on bridges, underground roadways and roads, and pollutants generated from vehicles or nature are mixed with rain water flows into rivers, contaminating the rivers, thus disturbing the ecosystem, and furthermore acting as a main cause that contaminates sea.
Particularly, bridges, which are constructed over rivers or other structures obstructing traffic to enable vehicles to pass through, include piers vertically installed at certain intervals. Also, a plurality of decks are connected to each other over the piers. In this case, collecting wells and collecting pipes thereunder are installed in the bridges to discharge rain water. Thus, rain water is discharged out of a lower part of the bridge through the collecting wells and the inlet pipes such that water is not collected on the deck.
Such a typical collecting well has only a simple effect of removing foreign substances having a large volume. Accordingly, initial raw water in which pollutants generated from vehicles or nature are mixed with rain water may flow into rivers, contaminating the rivers, disturbing the ecosystem, and furthermore contaminating sea.
In order to overcome these limitations, endeavors to complement the structure of the collecting well are being conducted, but actual results are not being produced.